Sasuke, Naruto, and The Baby
by bluebird fallen
Summary: Hidup Naruto berubah drastis saat ia harus menjadi seorang pengasuh bayi/Setelah di usir dari apartemen dan mendapat tempat tinggal baru, Naruto harus mendapat masalah kedua ketika ia bertemu dengan sosok bermata langit malam yang seenaknya saja menyebut dirinya orang gila./AU, OC, OOC (maybe) SasuNaru/RnR pliss :*
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke, Naruto, and The Baby**

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: T**

**Warning and Genre : AU, Drama, Romance, OOC, Boys love, Typo(s), and many more**

**Main Character: ****Sasuke x Naruto slight Itachi x femKyuubi and many Original Character**

**TIDAK SUKA, JANGAN BACA**

.

.

.

"Apa kau yakin dengan rencana ini Kyuubi? Bagaimana jika anak kita di telantarkan oleh Naruto?" Itachi meremas stir mobil si depannya sementara fokus matanya terarah ada pada jalan.

"Jangan sembarangan. Naruto tidak akan seperti itu. Lagipula, walaupun malas, tapi dia bisa diandalkan. Dia kan adikku." Kyuubi mendengus tidak suka.

"Tapi, anak kita masih bayi."

"Kau cerewet sekali. Jika kita tidak melakukan hal ini. Kita tidak bisa pergi liburan. Aku sih tidak masalah jika kita menundanya—."

"Eh—jangan." Itachii menautkan alis lemah. Diliriknya Kyuubi yang tengah duduk bersedekap tangan.

"Baiklah, kali ini, sepertinya aku harus mengikuti rencanamu lagi."

.

.

Saphire pemuda pirang terarah pada sosok mungil di tengah-tengah ranjang tempat tidurnya. Bocah bayi tesebut terlihat tidur dengan nyaman disertai wajah polos tanpa dosa.

Namikaze Naruto mengacak frustasi rambut pirangnya. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak namun dia tidak ingin mengganggu ketenangan sang bocah bayi. Tangan kanannya kembali menekan tombol _call_ pada ponselnya.

Sama.

Masih tetap sama seperti setengah jam lalu.

Nomor kakaknya—kyuubi, dan kakak iparnya—Itachi tidak aktif.

Naruto menatap ke arah tangan kirinya dimana ia tengah menggenggam secarik kertas berisi pesan singkat dari orang tua sang bayi.

.

.

Sudah dua hari lamanya Naruto hidup bersama Uchiha Ken—keponakkanya yang tidak lain adalah anak dari Kyuubi dan Itachi.

Masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana ia mendengar penjelasan Kyuubi mengenai acara liburannya ke Hawai bersama Itachi dari pesan suara.

_"Hai, adikku sayang yang paling manis di dunia ini. Mungkin kau akan terkejut ketika mendapati b__ayi__ lucu dengan tatapan malaikat—yang tidak lain adalah keponakanmu__ di depan pintu__, hihii. Aku dan Itachi akan pergi ke __H__awai sampai dua minggu ke depan.__ Kami tahu jika kami bertemu langsung denganmu kau pasti akan menolak, jadi kami terpaksa menitipkan Ken dengan cara 'itu'.__ Semua yang dibutuhkan Ken telah kutulis di kertas—yang mungkin sedang kau pegang sekarang. Kami juga minta maaf karena kami tidak bisa mengaktifkan ponsel kami sementara ini. Selamat bersenang-senang. Kami mencintaimu."_

'Selamat bersenang-senang.'

Kyuubi pasti gila. Pikir Naruto sambil mengacak kembali rambutnya. Ya, kakak perempuan dengan rambut merah menyala seperti ibunya itu benar-benar gila.

Dua hari lalu Naruto terbangun pukul enam pagi saat seseorang membunyikan bel apartemennya. Bukan seseorang yang didapatinya ketika membuka pintu, Naruto malah menemukan keranjang bayi dengan Ken di dalamnya. Naruto yakin kalau Kyuubi pasti telah sakit jiwa. Jika tidak, bagaimana bisa ia membiarkan anaknya di depan pintu orang lain. Bagaimana bisa wanita itu membiarkan anaknya hidup bersama seorang-pemuda-baru-lulus-kuliah-dan-belum-mendapat-pekerjaan-yang-minim-tentang-dunia perbayian untuk merawat seorang bocah yang usianya baru delapan bulan saja. Ibu macam apa itu?

Naruto telah mengirim pesan suara yang berisi penolakkan. Walaupun ia telah mengirim beberapa kali dan yakin Kyuubi atau Itachi pasti telah mengetahuinya, tapi mereka berdua belum memberi respon.

Naruto frustasi. Apalagi saat malam dimana Ken tidak berhenti menangis. Naruto panik.

Dan hal terburuk yang didapatnya adalah keesokkan harinya, pemilik apartemen tahu bahwa dirinya kini tinggal bersama bayi.

_"Apa kau tahu peraturan di tempat ini tuan Namikaze?"_ tanya si pemilik apartemen yang memiliki tubuh gempal—Mrs. Brown tadi pagi di depan pintu apartemennya.

Naruto sudah berusaha menceritakan kronologi bahwa bayi itu bukanlah anaknya. Kakaknya menitipkan Ken untuk sementara waktu sampai urusannya selesai.

Tapi, seberapa keraspun Naruto memohon dan menjelaskan detailnya, pemilik apartemen tersebut tetap tidak mau memberi toleransi.

_"Aku akan memberimu waktu dua hari sampai kau menemukan tempat baru."_

Hancur.

Hidup Naruto hancur sudah. Tentu saja Mrs. Brown tidak akan membiarkan apartemennya yang nyaman dan tentram penuh aturan harus terganggu oleh kehadiran seorang bocah bayi. Ah, andai saja wanita gemuk itu melihat bagaimana lucunya Ken, pasti dia akan menyesal telah mengusir Naruto pergi dari apartemennya. Tapi, sudahlah, semua penghuni kota juga tahu seperti apa sikap asli Mrs. Brown. Lagipula, diusianya yang telah memasuki kepala empatpun, wanita itu tidak kunjung menikah atau berkeinginan untuk berkeluarga. Mungkin karena hal itu Mrs. Brown memiliki sikap anti terhadap anak-anak dan hal-hal yang berbau keluarga.

Kini Naruto harus memeras otak untuk mencari tempat tinggal sambil membawa-bawa bayi. Padahal saat ini ia tengah sibuk mencari pekerjaan demi masa depannya. Walaupun Kyuubi tidak berhenti memberi uang bulanan sampai saat ini, tapi tetap saja Naruto ingin mandiri. Dia tidak ingin merepotkan Kyuubi terus sepanjang hidupnya. Dia harus bekerja. Dan dia harus mempunyai uang sendiri.

Ken menangis.

Tangisannya menggema di seluruh kamar Naruto. Pemuda pirang yang sejak tadi melamun memikirkan nasibnya di ruang tamu terpaksa tersentak kaget lalu berderap menuju kamarnya.

"_M__an_, tidurmu cepat sekali. Kau tidak bisa memberi sedikit waktu pada pamanmu ini untuk berpikir." Naruto menggerutu sambil mengangkat Ken kecil dari atas kasur ke gendongannya.

Tangis Ken semakin keras.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Maaf paman mengoceh lagi padamu." Naruto melangkahkan kaki tergesa ke arah meja di samping ranjang dan meraih botol susu.

"Sekarang minum susunya."

Tangis bayi laki-laki berambut merah dengan warna mata kelam terhenti ketika mulutnya ditutup dot.

"Nah, begitu dong. Jagoan jangan menangis terus." Naruto tersenyum sambil sesekali menggoda bocah bayi yang kini kembali tenang.

Masih dalam gendongan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanan memegangi botol susu, saphire Naruto terarah pada headset bluetoothnya. Ia menahan botol susu pada dadanya supaya ujung dot tidak terlepas dari mulut Ken. Dengan gesit, ia memasang benda itu di telinga kirinya. Tangannya kemudian menyapu layar ponsel dan menekan tombol _call_ di nomor kakaknya.

"Halo kak, ughh. Bisakah kau mengangkat telponku sekali saja. Oke, aku tidak akan minta kau mengambil Ken kembali karena aku yakin kini kau tengah berada di Hawai atau apalah namanya tempat terkutuk itu. Tapi, kau harus tahu kalau kini aku tengah mendapat masalah besar. Kau tahu peraturan di apartemenku bukan? Dan sekarang aku diusir. Sekali lagi, aku telah di usir. Aku harus mencari tempat baru selama dua hari ini. Tolonglah kak, aku harus melakukan apa sekarang? Secepatnya telpon aku."

Naruto menghela nafas panjang setelah menyampaikan unek-uneknya di pesan suara milik Kyuubi.

"Kita lihat apa yang akan dilakukan Ayah dan Ibumu nanti." Naruto berkata pada bayi di dalam gendongannya. Walaupun dia kesal pada kedua orang tua sang bayi, Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa melampiaskan kekesalannya pada malaikat kecil yang berada di dekapannya kini. Dia sangat menyayangi keponakannya—Uchiha Ken.

"Aku harap kau tetap tenang seperti ini sampai kita menemukan jalan keluar." Naruto berkata lembut.

Ken hanya balas menatap si pirang dengan matanya yang hitam jernih.

.

.

Suara musik samba menggema di sepanjang pinggiran pantai. Sorak-sorai dari pria dan wanita meramaikan suasana pesta kecil tersebut yang lazim dilakukan oleh pecinta suasana pantai.

Tak jauh dari tempat itu, di sebuah resort klasik yang dibangun dengan banyak kaca menghadap pantai, Namikaze Kyuubi—yang kini telah menjadi Uchiha Kyuubi tengah duduk di pinggir ranjang terlihat berpikir keras. Lima menit yang lalu ia baru saja mendapat pesan suara dari adiknya.

"Jadi bagaimana? Aku tidak tega jika Naruto harus mencari-cari apartemen sementara Ken bersamanya." Kyuubi berkata pada Itachi yang tengah menuangkan susu dingin ke dalam gelas.

"Sebenarnya itu telah ku prediksi sejak awal." Itachi berkata sementara tatapan matanya terfokus pada hamparan laut berwarna biru jauh di depannya.

"Lalu solusimu?"

"Naruto memang harus pergi dari apartemennya. Kau tahu kan betapa tidak menyenangkannya tempat itu? Kita pernah bertamu di atas jam sebelas malam saja pemiliknya sudah berdehem-dehem di depan pintu. Lebih baik Naruto pindah dari sana."

"Tapi pindah kemana? Kau mempunyai seseorang yang bisa menjamin tempat tinggalnya dan keselamatan mereka berdua." Kyuubi berkata kesal karena kalimat Itachi hanya berputar-putar. Mengingatkan kembali tentang wanita gempal itu pula. Huh, Kyuubi tentu mengingat wanita berwajah seram itu. Ditambah tubuhnya yang berlipat-lipat lemak dengan sikap _judes_. Kyuubi sama sekali tidak menyukai wanita itu.

"Aku mempunyai tempat untuk Naruto dan Ken. Aku jamin itu adalah tempat terbaik untuk mereka." Itachi tersenyum misterius. Ditatapnya istrinya dengan raut iseng.

"Tempat—" Kyuubi terhenti. Ia ingat sesuatu yang penting.

"_Plan B_." Itachi berkata.

Kyuubi bangkit dari duduknya lalu meraih leher sosok si raven panjang dengan kedua tangannya.

"Terkadang otakmu bisa digunakan juga." wanita itu mencubit hidung suaminya.

"Yeah, tentu saja. Aku _kan_ seorang Uchiha."

.

.

Naruto menatap sebuah rumah sederhana dengan taman rimbun di halamannya. Sekali lagi ia mengecek nomor dan alamat rumah tersebut yang tertera di layar ponsel hasil kiriman Itachi.

_Ivy hills, nomor 138._

"Saya akan membantu membawakan barang-barang anda tuan." supir taksi tiba-tiba berada di dekatnya.

"Eh, uh, baiklah." Naruto mempererat gendongan Ken di pelukkannya. Bayi tampan itu tengah tertidur nyaman di dada si pirang. Ia melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu gerbang yang dirambati pohon _ivy_ setinggi dada.

"Lihat Ken. Ini rumah baru kita." Naruto berbisik saat menapaki halaman yang di lapisi semen. Lapisan semen tersebut memanjang sampai pintu depan yang bercat hitam.

Sesuai interuksi Itachi di dalam email, Naruto membuka keset di depan pintu. Benar saja, di bawah sana ada anak kunci berwarna perak—polos tanpa gantungan apapun.

Menunduk perlahan, Naruto meraih anak kunci tersebut dan mencocokkannya dengan lubang pintu.

Terdengar bunyi _klek _pelan saat kunci pintu terbuka.

"Apa saya perlu mengantar barang-barang ini sampai masuk ke dalam?" lagi-lagi si supir taksi muncul tanpa diminta. Padahal beberapa detik yang lalu ia masih sibuk menurunkan barang-barang dari bagasi mobil.

"Ya, tentu saja." Naruto meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya. Ia menarik nafas panjang karena sempat kaget dengan kehadiran sang supir. Semoga saja pria paruh baya itu tidak menyadari keanehan dirinya yang baru pertama kali datang ke rumah ini.

"Saya mengerti bagaimana susahnya menjadi orang tua tunggal." si supir tiba-tiba bicara kembali. Ia menjinjing sebuah koper besar dimana semua pakaian Naruto ada di dalam sana.

"Aku yakin, nanti istri anda pasti akan menyadari kesalahannya. Anda terlihat masih sangat muda. Dulu saya juga seperti itu. Istri anda pasti akan kembali pada anda. Terkadang, sepasang suami istri memang butuh ruang dan waktu untuk menyendiri dan berpikir panjang ketika ada masalah di dalam keluarga." si supir bekata dengan senyum lembut.

Kening Naruto berkerut. Ia mencerna kemana kira-kira maksud perkataan si supir taksi.

'O yeah. Jadi di mata supir itu aku adalah seorang ayah yang diusir oleh istri(ku)?' Naruto memutar mata ketika menyadarinya. Memaklumi siapapun pasti akan berpikir ke arah yang sama seperti si supir taksi ketika melihat seseorang pindah sambil membawa bayi dan banyak barang.

"Saya letakkan semua barang anda disini." kata si supir sambil tersenyum setelah tiga kali bolak-balik dari halaman depan ke pintu masuk.

"Trims." Naruto memberikan beberapa lembar dolar beserta uang tips.

Sang supir membuka topinya sambil tersenyum kemudian berlalu dengan cepat.

Naruto membiarkan barang-barangnya berada di lorong pintu masuk. Ia melenggang ke dalam setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu, menguncinya, sekaligus memasang grendelan. Ruang tamu bernuansa krem terlihat sejuk dan tenang. Naruto membuka sepatunya secara asal dan menapak karbet tebal dengan bulu berkualitas di bawah kakinya.

"Aku tidak menyangka ayahmu mempunyai rumah senyaman ini. Kenapa tidak bilang sejak dulu. Jika tahu ada tempat seperti ini aku tidak akan tinggal di apartemen."

Di pelukkannya, Ken yang tertidur terlihat masih pulas.

"_Well_, aku harus menyiapkan susumu sebelum kau bangun." Naruto berseru sendiri sambil berjalan ke lorong dan meraih sebuah tas ukuran sedang diatas semua tumpukkan barang-barangnya—dimana di dalam sana terdapat semua perlengkapan yang Ken butuhkan.

"Uh, baiklah, mungkin aku harus keliling guna menentukan kamar kita dimana." Naruto menatap jam dinding.

Hampir pukul lima sore hari. Ia berjalan sepanjang dinding untuk menyalakan lampu ruang tamu. Matanya langsung disuguhi oleh sebuah lorong gelap dengan lantai kayu yang memanjang sampai dibawah kaki tangga marmer—terlihat klasik namun mewah. Disebelah kiri terdapat dua kamar yang saling bersisian. Naruto mengabaikannya. Ia menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Tapi baru sampai pertengahan tangga tersebut, langkah pemuda itu terhenti.

"Aku akan mencari kamar yang dekat dengan dapur. Sepertinya ruangan yang tadi boleh." Naruto berbalik turun. Tiba-tiba tidak berminat untuk langsung melihat-lihat secara keseluruhan isi rumah sekarang.

Ia membuka pintu kamar di dekat tangga dimana ada sebuah lorong yang mengarah ke kanan. Mungkin dapur berada di sana.

Dengan pemikiran itu, Naruto membuka pintu tersebut untuk menidurkan Ken terlebih dahulu.

.

.

Naruto menutup kran air yang mengucur deras. Ia baru saja selesai merendam botol-botol susu dan dot di dalam air panas setelah sebelumnya ia membuat susu.

Sepi. Sepertinya Ken tidak akan bangun sampai nanti pukul enam.

Menyadari badannya pegal, Naruto berinisiatif untuk tidur sebentar. Ia melupakan begitu saja barang-barangnya yang masih bertumpuk di dekat pintu.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke menghentikan sejenak mobilnya sebelum memasuki garasi yang terletak di samping rumahnya. Pemuda itu keheranan dengan kondisi rumah yang terlihat berbeda dari sebelum ia berangkat ke kantor saat pagi tadi.

'Apa hanya perasaanku saja?' batin si raven. Ia hanya angkat bahu sebelum memasukkan mobilnya ke halaman samping rumah.

.

.

Masuk lewat pintu samping rumahnya, Sasuke merasa semakin jangal. Ia yakin rumahnya telah berubah. Ada yang aneh.

'Apa Itachi datang kemari?' si raven hanya bisa menebak-nebak. Ia berjalan melewati ruang keluarga menuju dapur.

Sasuke membuka pintu kulkas lalu meraih sekaleng coke.

.

.

Naruto membuka mata ketika mendengar suara gemerisik ribut di dapur.

Maling.

Tersentak kaget dengan pemikirannya sendiri, Naruto buru-buru bangkit sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

Tatapannya terarah pada Ken yang belum bangun di tengah ranjang. Ia sendiri tidur di pinggiran ranjang ukuran _king_ tersebut. Naruto yakin ranjang itu bisa memuat empat orang dewasa.

Mengabaikan masalah ranjang, si pirang fokus kembali saat mendengar jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan, Naruto bergegas mencari sesuatu untuk mempertahankan diri.

.

.

Entah sejak kapan hujan turun. Sasuke menutup jendela dapur. Ketika membuang kaleng coke yang telah kosong ke tong sampah, tatapan si raven terarah pada panci yang berisi botol-botol susu dan dot yang terendam di dalam air.

Sasuke mengerutkan kening. Ia mengulurkan tangan hendak memeriksa.

"Berhenti!"

Si raven tersentak. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan mendapati seorang pemuda berkulit karamel dan rambut pirang. Kedua tangan pemuda itu menggenggam batang sapu ijuk. Ia mengacungkan tinggi-tinggi benda tersebut—bersikap siapapun bisa kena pukulannya jika berani membuat masalah.

"Angkat tanganmu dan berjalan perlahan kemari!" perintah pemuda itu.

Kening Sasuke kembali berkerut.

'Apa yang dia lakukan?'

Sasuke tetap pada posisinya. Ia balas menatap dengan datar ke arah pemuda pirang itu.

"Aku akan menelpon polisi jika kau tidak menuruti perintahku." pemuda pirang itu menukikn alis tajam—berusaha kuat untuk menggalakkan ekspresi wajahnya.

'Siapa dia? Dia pasti orang gila.' Batin Sasuke sambil berjalan perlahan ke arah si pirang.

"Apa kau gila?" tanya Sasuke datar.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya cepat.

"Hah? Gila? Jangan macam-macam denganku. Kau maling bukan? Tidak ada yang bisa di curi disini, asal kau tahu saja."

_'See_. Dia memang gila.'

"Tidak ada maling disini." balas Sasuke datar. Ia bisa melihat raut keheranan di wajah karamel pemilik manik langit biru.

"Kau bicara apa?" Naruto bertanya kebingungan.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau gila. Kau masuk seenaknya ke rumah orang lain. Jangan sembarangan masuk ke dalam rumahku."

"Rumahmu?"

Naruto mempererat genggamannya pada sapu.

"Ya. Rumahku. Hari ini kakakku baru saja memberikannya padaku. Heh, kau berhenti jangan dekat-dekat denganku atau sapu ini akan melayang ke wajahmu."

"Kau yang memintaku untuk mendekatimu bukan? Kenapa sekarang kau ketakutan?"

"A-aku akan menelpon polisi jika kau berani macam-macam. Lebih baik kau keluar secara baik-baik. Aku akan tutup mulut."

Sasuke semakin keheranan. Dia yakin pemuda itu bukan sekedar gila, tapi seorang aktor yang handal. Mengaku-ngaku rumahnya dan mencurigainya sebagai pencuri serta mengancam hendak melaporkannya pada polisi.

_Hell yeah. _ Ini rumah Uchiha Sasuke. Rumahnya sendiri. Bukan maling. Lagipula Sasuke tidak amnesia. Dia masih ingat dengan baik dimana rumahnya, keadaan rumahnya. Atau jangan-jangan pemuda itu yang amnesia?

"Aku akan menelpon rumah sakit terdekat." Sasuke berkata sambil merogoh saku celana kanannya.

"Rumah sakit?" Naruto mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti.

"Siapa yang sakit." lanjut si pirang, entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia ingat Ken.

"Apa kau bersama orang lain? Dimana temanmu?" Naruto panik. Ia berpikir mungkin teman maling di depannya telah berkeliaran sampai kamar Ken.

Pertahanannya lemah. Naruto menurunkan sapunya dan hendak berbalik menuju kamar dimana ia meninggalkan Ken. Tapi sebelum keinginannya terjadi, ia harus merasakan sakit pada lengan kanan yang diputar kebelakang tubuhnya. Sapu yang ia pegang jatuh begitu saja membentur lantai.

"Hei! Lepaskan aku!" Naruto meronta keras tapi tenaga orang di belakangnya jauh lebih kuat darinya.

"Sekarang aku yang akan menelpon polisi karena ada orang gila yang mengaku-ngaku bahwa rumah ini adalah rumahnya." Sasuke berkata di telinga kiri si pirang dengan nada berat.

"Jangan bercanda!" Naruto kembali meronta. Kini kedua tangannya telah sempurna ditahan di belakang tubuhnya dan dikunci sehingga ia tidak bisa berontak.

"Lepas, sialan!"

"Sebagai orang 'sakit' kau benar-benar pandai berakting. Tapi tenang saja, aku yakin penyakit amnesiamu sedang kumat. Polisi akan mengantarmu sampai rumah dengan selamat." Sasuke menekan tombol darurat 911 pada ponselnya.

"Kau yang 'sakit' brengsek."

Sasuke mendekatkan ponselnya pada telinga kiri sementara tangan kanannya masih mencengkram kedua tangan si pirang.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara bayi menangis.

Sasuke hampir saja menjatuhkan ponselnya karena kaget.

"Siapa?" Sasuke mematikan ponselnya dan membatalkan panggilan.

Menyadari lawannya lengah, Naruto memanfaatkannya untuk melepaskan diri. Ia langsung berderap keluar dapur.

"Hei!" Sasuke berseru sambil mengejar pemuda itu.

Berlari dengan suara gedebuk di lorong yang gelap karena lampu belum semuanya menyala, Sasuke melihat si pirang masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dari sanalah tangisan bayi berasal. Semakin dekat, Sasuke bisa menyadari bahwa suara tangis bayi itu nyata.

Menelan ludah beberapa kali, Sasuke memasuki kamarnya sendiri. Pintu berwarna hitam pekat telah terbuka karena ulah si pirang.

"Ssshh, maaf . .Paman bodohmu ini telah meninggalkanmu."

Sasuke terpaku di depan pintu ketika melihat sikap si pirang sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya. Pemuda itu tengah menggendong sang bayi yang masih menangis. Menimang-nimang sambil mendengungkan kalimat-kalimat sayang untuk menenangkan seorang bayi.

"Kau pasti haus. Ssshhh, minum susu dulu, oke." Naruto beralih pada meja kecil disamping ranjang lalu meraih botol susu yang telah ia siapkan sebelumnya.

"Jagoan tidak boleh cengeng." Naruto terus mengeluarkan kata-kata bernada lembut untuk menenangkan sampai Ken berhenti menangis. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa Sasuke masih berdiri mematung di ambang pintu.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Terinspirasi dari kemunculan keponakan Blue dirumah and tinggal untuk sementara waktu disana :D Hampir mirip Naru gitu deh, tapi ortu si baby ngga liburan kaya ItaKyuu, but working :3 Mungkin ada yang pernah baca set awalnya sedikit mirip sama novel harlequin (itu loh, novel2 yang romantic bin so sweet, Blue punya novelnya tapi lupa judulnya and lupa naro tuh buku dimana :DD)

Yo, Mina-san, apa kabar? Karena baru bisa muncul lagi, pertama, Blue mau ngucapin selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankannya ^_^

Kedua, Happy SasuNaru Day #6 (telat banget sih, tapi lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali :D) Semoga masih banyak Author yang mau nemenin Blue untuk membuat karya dengan pair SasuNaru di fandom Naruto :))

Fic ini sekaligus menjadi pengumuman (:3) status Hiatus Blue sampai habis lebaran :DD, bagi yang mau ngasih THR (?) ke Blue, itu sangat di perbolehkan, tinggal PM aja (?) /abaikan kegajean ini *maklum, karyawan klo mo lebaran pasti pikirannya ke THR terus :3

Back to the story, the truth is Blue sangat anti gender bender. But, semoga kesan Kyuubi sebagai wanita di sini ngga lebay cz Blue g tau chara original doi T_T9 *semoga ngga megecewakan

Dan terakhir, Blue kangennnnn ripiu kalian Minaaaa *kita hugkiss dulu. Jadi Blue berharap kalian masih bersedia buat ngasih ceramah and saran or celotehan ke Blue buat fic ini, muehehehe *eh tapi serius loh, Blue kalau baca ripiu suka senyum2 gaje sendiri *malu-malumacan

Saa, kayanya sampai sini aja deh, Semoga g bosen ma ocehan2 diatas n tetap mencintai SasuNaru (n Blue :3)

Sampai jumpa dichap depan Kawan :))

Jaa, Nee

*Chuu


	2. Chapter 2

_"Ssshh, maaf . .Paman bodohmu ini telah meninggalkanmu."_

_Sasuke terpaku di depan pintu ketika melihat sikap si pirang sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya. Pemuda itu tengah menggendong sang bayi yang masih menangis. Menimang-nimang sambil memberikan celoteh untuk menenangkan seorang bayi._

_"Kau pasti haus. Shhh, minum susu dulu, oke." Naruto beralih pada meja kecil disamping ranjang lalu meraih botol susu yang telah ia siapkan sebelumnya._

_"Jagoan tidak boleh cengeng." Naruto terus mengeluarkan kata-kata bernada lembut untuk menenangkan sampai Ken berhenti menangis. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa Sasuke masih berdiri di ambang pintu. Mematung dan memperhatikan._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Sasuke, Naruto, and The Baby**_

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: T**

**Warning and Genre : AU, Drama, Romance, Family, OOC, Boys love, Typo(s), and many more**

**Main Character: ****Sasuke x Naruto slight Itachi x femKyuubi and Original Character**

**TIDAK SUKA, JANGAN BACA**

.

.

.

Chapter 2

#

Dua orang berbeda warna rambut saling berdiam diri. Naruto tengah sibuk bersama Ken di tempat duduk bayi. Bocah bayi berrambut merah itu telah bangun sepenuhnya namun tidak lagi menangis.

Naruto tengah menyuapi Ken dengan bubur bayi di ruang tamu. Biasanya memang saat bangun tidur, ken selalu lapar dan minta makan.

"Bagus, sekali lagi, aa .." Naruto menggerakkan tangannya. Ken melenggos. Sendok mungil yang seharusnya masuk ke dalam mulutnya terpaksa membentur pipi gembul sang bayi.

"Ken sayang, jangan seperti itu." Naruto pura-pura marah. Ia mengelap pipi Ken dengan tisu.

Sasuke belum membuka mulut. Walaupun kini mereka duduk dengan jarak yang bisa dibilang dekat, tapi Sasuke tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana.

"Kenapa dia ada bersamamu?" Sasuke bertanya datar.

Naruto melirik sekilas ke arah si raven.

"Dia Uchiha Ken. Anak Uchiha Itachi dan Namikaze Kyuubi bukan?"

Naruto berbalik sepenuhnya. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"_Well_, jadi kau bukan maling seperti dugaanku? Lalu siapa kau sebenarnya? Mata-mata yang di sewa kakakku?" Naruto bertanya acuh—tanda tidak peduli.

Di tempat bayi, Ken hanya memainkan kedua tangannya dan menggigit-gigit dengan gusinya yang tidak bergigi. Manik hitamnya menatap ke arah Naruto lalu mulai berceloteh dengan bahasanya sendiri.

"Apa tujuan Itachi dan Kyuubi memintamu datang kemari? Dimana mereka? Lalu kenapa Ken bisa bersamamu?"

Naruto kesal mendengar semua pertanyaan si raven. Ia berkacak pinggang.

"Kau ini sebenarnya siapa? Kenapa kau menjadi sok tahu seperti itu? Menyebalkan sekali."

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Adik Uchiha Itachi."

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto mencoba mengingat-ingat dimana ia pernah mendengar nama itu.

"Ini rumahku. Memang sebelum menikah Itachi pernah tinggal disini—"

"Aku tidak peduli." potong Naruto cepat. "Aku tidak akan percaya kau." Naruto kembali fokus pada Ken.

"Sebenarnya ada apa disini." Sasuke mendesah kesal sambil meraih ponselnya lalu mulai mencari nomor kakaknya.

"Itachi tidak akan menjawab telponmu. Lebih baik kau pergi dari sini." Naruto berkata sambil angkat bahu.

"Pergi dari sini. Heh. Dengar dobe, ini rumahku. Kau yang seharusnya pergi dari sini."

Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak ingin berkata dengan nada kesal seperti itu. Tapi siapa yang tidak marah dan kesal jika berada di posisinya. Baru pulang kerja, tapi sampai di rumah harus bertemu dengan orang asing yang berisik mengaku-ngaku rumahnya. Membawa bayi pula.

Naruto berdiri lalu menatap Sasuke. "Aku punya bukti bahwa rumah ini telah menjadi milikku sekarang."

"Rumah ini sejak awal milik keluargaku." Sasuke tidak mau kalah. "Kau diam sekarang. Aku akan menelpon Itachi."

Naruto terbungkam ketika mendapat tatapan sedingin es milik Uchiha. Sasuke kemudian menghilang dibalik lorong.

Ingatan Naruto melayang pada kejadian tadi pagi dimana Kyuubi memberi respon melalui Itachi. Seperti yang dijelaskan via email, Naruto mendatangi rumah ini karena dia tidak tahu harus mencari apartemen dimana lagi. Saat ini, fokusnya adalah menjaga dan melindungi Ken. Jadi saat Itachi memberitahu bahwa ada rumah kosong milik keluarga Uchiha dan mulai hari ini rumah itu adalah milik Naruto, si pirang langsung mengepak barang-barang miliknya untuk pindah.

Itachi tidak mengatakan apapun. Yang pria itu katakan hanya 'datang dan tinggalilah.' Dia tidak menyebut-nyebut tentang Uchiha Sasuke atau adik. Tidak sama sekali.

Tidak mungkin bukan Itachi sengaja tidak memberitahu kalau adiknya ada di rumah itu?

Ah, saat ini Narutopun masih ragu bahwa pemuda yang tengah bicara di telpon tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri adalah adik Itachi.

"Ada yang mau mengganggu kita." Naruto berkata pelan saat menghadap Ken kembali. Bocah bayi itu masih sibuk menggigit-gigit punggung tangannya.

"Kau sudah kenyang ya?" Naruto merapikan piring kecil dan sendok bekas makan lalu melepas celemek di leher Ken.

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku!"

Naruto terkejut mendengar seru tertahan si tersangka maling yang bernama Sasuke di lorong.

"Kau lihat Ken, dia sangat tempramen sekali. Ayahmu sama sekali tidak mirip dia. Bagaimana bisa kakak adik sifatnya jauh berbeda seperti itu?"

Ken menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mulai bergerak gelisah di tempat duduknya.

"Ada apa? Kau terganggu dengan rambut pantat ayam itu yah?" tanya Naruto masih dengan bisikkan sambil membetulkan penahan ditubuh Ken.

"Tenang saja, dia akan segera pergi—" ucapan Naruto terhenti ketika mendengar langkah kaki mendekat. Ia berpaling menghadap si raven.

"Pertama, kau seenaknya saja menuduhku maling, aku meragukan penglihatan matamu yang mungkin setengah buta." Sasuke berkata dengan nada dingin. "Apa kau pernah melihat maling memakai jas seperti aku?"

Naruto membuka mulut, siap membantah, tapi Sasuke telah mengangkat tangan kanannya terlebih dahulu—meminta dengan sangat pada si pirang untuk tidak bicara.

"Kedua, kau mengaku-ngaku rumah ini adalah rumahmu dan memintaku untuk keluar dari sini. Ketiga, kau mengancam melaporkanku pada polisi." Sasuke menahan nafas. "Dan terakhir, kakakku yang bodoh baru saja memberi kabar mengejutkan padaku hari ini."

"Jadi kau mau mengaku kalah?" Naruto mencibir.

Sasuke mendengus pelan. "Tidak. Kau yang kalah. Kau harus pergi dari sini."

.

.

Itachi menghampiri Kyuubi yang tengah duduk di pinggir meja bar—terlihat sedang asyik bercengkrama dengan dua orang wanita berrambut pirang.

Itachi berbisik pada istrinya sebagai isyarat.

"Aku permisi sebentar." Kyuubi berkata dengan senyum lembut.

Itachi menundukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda sopan santun pada dua teman wanita Kyuubi.

"Ada apa _sih_?" Kyuubi cemberut ketika kini mereka tengah berada di luar cafe yang terletak tak jauh dari pinggir pantai.

"Aku lupa mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Itachi berkata gusar.

"Apa lagi? Kita liburan untuk bersenang-senang. Aku tidak ingin kau membawa-bawa pekerjaanmu disini. Kau sudah berjanji."

"Iya, aku mengerti." potong Itachi sambil menghela nafas pelan.

"Lalu apa." Kyuubi bersedekap tangan.

"Aku lupa. Aku yakin kau juga lupa. Ini tentang Naruto dan Sasuke."

"Kenapa?" kening Kyuubi berkerut.

"Tadi Sasuke menelponku. Dan dia marah besar."

Kyuubi menepuk keningnya keras-keras. Bagaimana ia bisa melupakan hal itu? Walaupun kini statusnya adalah istri Itachi dan telah masuk ke dalam keluarga Uchiha, Kyuubi sadar bahwa Naruto belum pernah bertemu dengan bungsu Uchiha—Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku baru tahu kalau Sasuke telah datang ke Inggris dan tinggal disana. Tapi sungguh aku tidak tahu kalau dia telah berada di rumah itu selama dua minggu ini."

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana?" tiba-tiba Kyuubi panik. Dia ingat kalau Uchiha bungsu itu memiliki sikap yang berkebalikkan dengan Itachi.

Setelah lulus _high school_, Uchiha Sasuke melanjutkan studinya di negara bagian timur Amerika. Berambisi menjadi seorang pengacara handal, Sasuke mengambil kuliah hukum dibanding ekonomi. Dengan pilihan tersebut sudah jelas bahwa Sasuke tidak berminat dengan bisnis keluarganya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Itachi yang memiliki kewajiban untuk meneruskan perusahaan keluarganya.

Saat di Amerika sana, Sasuke sangat sibuk. Bertahun-tahun pemuda itu tidak pulang dan hanya sesekali pulang ke rumah keluarganya di bagian barat Inggris untuk bertemu kedua orang tuanya—Fugaku dan Mikoto. Kedua orang tua itu masih sehat sampai sekarang dan hidup bahagia di rumah mereka yang damai.

Saking padatnya kegiatan belajar Uchiha bungsu, selama dua tahun terakhir ini bahkan pemuda itu tidak pernah bertatap muka dengan Itachi—yang tinggal di kota London. Bahkan Sasuke sendiri tidak sempat menghadiri pernikahan kakaknya satu setengah tahun lalu. Dia dan Itachi hanya bisa berkomunikasi lewat email atau video call.

Itachi memaklumi sikap adiknya. Dia tidak kesal atau marah pada adiknya karena tidak mempunyai waktu di hari pernikahannya. Itachi tahu Sasuke tengah menuntut ilmu demi masa depannya. Oleh sebab itu, Itachi sering memberi kabar adiknya mengenai keluarga barunya. Dia sering mengirim foto-foto dirinya dan Kyuubi dimulai dari hari pernikahan mereka, Kyuubi mengandung, sampai Ken lahir.

Itachi yakin Sasuke pasti menyadari bahwa bayi yang bersama Naruto adalah anaknya—walaupun Sasuke sendiri tidak pernah melihat Naruto.

"Sasuke tahu kalau aku punya adik. Tapi dia belum pernah bertemu langsung dengan Naruto." Kyuubi terlihat berpikir.

Kini Itachi sedikit menyesal karena tidak pernah mengirimi foto keluarga Namikaze ke Sasuke. Kedua orang tua Kyuubi memang telah lama meninggal saat mereka masih kecil karena kecelakan. Kyuubi dan Naruto hidup bersama nenek mereka—Tsunade. Wanita itu sendiri kini tengah menikmati hidup lajangnya di Jepang.

"Aku sering mengirim fotomu dan Ken bersamaku. Tapi aku benar-benar melupakan Naruto, maaf."

Kyuubi menghela nafas panjang. "Sudahlah, Sasuke pasti akan mengerti. Lagipula kita hanya meninggalkan mereka selama dua minggu. Aku yakin Sasuke akan menerima Naruto di rumahnya." Kyuubi mencoba untuk berpikir positif.

Hening. Suara musik dari dalam cafe sayup-sayup terdengar sampai luar.

Itachi dan Kyuubi saling berpandangan, lalu sama-sama terkekeh kemudian.

"Aku merasa kita ini jahat sekali." Kyuubi memegangi perutnya—menahan geli.

"Well, kita lihat saja perkembangan yang akan terjadi di antara mereka." Itachi tersenyum kalem.

.

.

Naruto menatap tidak percaya pada si raven.

"Jika kau tahu aku membawa Ken—yang jelas-jelas adalah keponakanmu—anak dari kakakmu sendiri, kau masih memintaku pergi?" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya lemah—merasa percuma berdebat dengan pemuda dingin di depannya.

"Aku berhak atas rumahku. Jika kau bertamu baik-baik mungkin aku juga bisa bersikap lebih lembut padamu." Sasuke angkat bahu. Ia berjalan menjauh keluar dari ruang tamu menuju pintu depan.

"Oh, Astaga!"

Naruto hanya mengernyitkan kening saat mendengar seru tertahan di depan sana.

Terdengar langkah kaki yang sengaja dihentak diatas lantai kayu.

"Apa di dekat pintu itu barang-barangmu?" Sasuke berkata dengan decakan kesal.

"Yeah, aku sengaja meletakannya disana karena terlalu lelah." Naruto mengusap hidungnya—merasa sedikit canggung.

"Aku akan segera memanggil taksi untukmu. Aku akan mengeluarkan barang-barang itu." Sasuke langsung menghilang di balik dinding.

"Hei!" Naruto buru-buru mengejar sang pemuda raven.

Ya Tuhan, dia benar-benar tidak menyangka akan bertemu orang brengsek seperti Uchiha Sasuke.

"Jangan sentuh barang-barangku!" Naruto berseru saat Sasuke telah membuka pintu dan menjinjing sebuah koper.

"Minggir." Sasuke berkata dingin.

Naruto menarik kopernya supaya kembali masuk ke dalam.

"Astaga. Kau ini sebenarnya mau apa. Aku ingin kau pergi baik-baik dari rumahku. Aku akan membayar ongkos taksi sebagai rasa terimakasihku karena kau telah menjadi pengacau."

"Kau gila!" Naruto menjerit frustasi.

"Jangan menjerit di depanku." Sasuke berkata kesal.

"Oke. Oke, aku ingin kita bicara baik-baik—di dalam. Tolong jangan keluarkan barang-barangku." Naruto merendahkan suaranya.

"Sayang sekali tuan. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Sekarang. Kau keluar."

"Kau tidak bisa—"

Suara jerit tangis dari ruang keluarga berhasil membuat perdebatan mereka tertunda.

"Ken!" Naruto panik lalu buru-buru berlari ke dalam.

Pemuda pirang itu muncul lagi saat Sasuke telah mengeluarkan satu koper. Ia membawa serta Ken.

"Kubilang jangan dikeluarkan!" Naruto hampir putus asa. Dalam gendongannya, Ken sama sekali tidak berhenti menangis.

"Dengar. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi padamu. Tapi bisakah kau tidak melakukan hal itu padaku. Ini rumahku—dan ini juga rumahmu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa bisa seperti ini tapi—tolong mengertilah. Aku tidak punya tempat lain selain tempat ini." Naruto hampir menangis. Rasa putus asa untuk meyakinkan si raven ditambah dengan tangis Ken yang tidak bisa dihentikan, membuat Naruto tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia mengusap kepala Ken lembut sambil menimang-nimang. Bocah cilik itu sepertinya tidak terlalu menyukai suara teriakan di dekatnya.

"Kyubbi dan kakakmu memintaku menjaga Ken selama mereka pergi. Ken tiba-tiba berada didepan apartemenku. Kedua orang tua menyebalkan itu sama sekali tidak memberitahu apa-apa. Aku kemudian diusir karena melanggar peraturan. Di apartemen yang ku tempati tidak di perbolehkan ada bayi."

Naruto—tanpa sadar, menangis. Ken yang sama sekali tidak berhenti menjerit dengan tangis mengerikan membuat ia semakin putus asa. Bayi itu terus menggeliat di dalam pelukkan si pirang. Wajahnya memerah karena tangisnya. Melihat hal tersebut, Naruto semakin panik.

"Sayang .." Naruto menimang-nimang. Beberapa kali ia menyamankan posisi Ken pada gendongannya. Ia acuhkan si pemuda raven yang kini tengah mematung. Saat membeberkan masalahnya tadipun Naruto tidak langsung menatap Sasuke. Ia hanya terus menimang supaya Ken berhenti menangis.

Gagal.

Ken menjerit lagi.

Naruto semakin gugup. Tidak seperti biasanya bayi itu menangis hebat seperti sekarang. Ia terus menggumamkan kalimat-kalimat sayang untuk sang bayi.

"Kemarikan."

Naruto menoleh. Sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke telah berdiri di dekatnya. Pemuda itu mengulurkan kedua tangannya.

Naruto mundur selangkah. Air mata membuat pandangannya sedikit buram.

"Jika kau ingin menendangku keluar, lakukan. Tapi aku tidak ingin kau mengambil Ken dariku." Naruto mengusap kasar pipinya yang basah.

Terdengar decakkan tidak sabaran.

"Kau tidak kasihan melihatnya menangis seperti itu. Kemarikan."

Naruto masih keukeuh. Ia memeluk erat Ken yang masih menggeliat tidak nyaman dalam gendongannya.

"Ya Tuhan. Kau tidak lihat wajahnya? Kemarikan sebelum banyak tetangga datang karena kehebohan ini." Sasuke semakin mendekat ke arah Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu ragu-ragu. Ia berpikir beberapa detik lamanya sampai mendengar decakan ketidaksabaran dari Sasuke.

"Kau ingin menyiksa Ken lebih lanjut—"

Naruto buru-buru memberikan Ken pada Sasuke sebelum pemuda itu mengatakan hal-hal yang mengerikan. Dengan hati-hati ia mengulurkan Ken yang masih menggeliat protes ke pelukkan Sasuke.

"Yo, _red boy_, kemarilah bersama paman."

Naruto melongo. Ia dibuat takjub dengan perubahan sang raven yang sangat drastis setelah lengan-lengannya yang panjang merengkuh sosok mungil Ken.

"Jangan menangis lagi .. Oke, kita lihat apa yang kau mau .." Sasuke bergerak melewati Naruto masuk ke dalam.

Tersadar dari keterpanaannya—karena Sasuke tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sosok yang super lembut, Naruto yang sejak tadi mematung dengan mulut setengah terbuka buru-buru meraih koper yang Sasuke keluarkan. Ia membawa masuk benda itu kembali lalu menutup pintu. Kemudian ia menggerakkan kaki untuk mengejar Sasuke.

Di dalam dapur, ia melihat Sasuke tengah menimang-nimang Ken dengan botol susu.

Ken tidak menangis lagi. Bocah bayi itu terlihat nyaman di dalam pelukkan sang paman. Naruto memasuki dapur saat Sasuke tengah mengusap kedua pipi Ken yang basah oleh air mata dan keringat.

"Jangan pernah bersikap panik di dekat bayi. Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa ia takut mendengar nada marah dan frustasimu?" Sasuke berkata dengan nada datar terkontrol. Hitam malam matanya terarah pada manik sewarna sama milik Ken yang bergulir kesana-kemari dengan nyaman. Bibir mungilnya berdecap-decap asik dengan susu putih yang beberapa saat lalu si pirang buat.

Naruto berdehem beberapa kali.

"Maaf .."

Sasuke tidak merespon. Masih lengkap dengan kemeja, dasi dan Jas, dia tidak berhenti menimang sebelum yakin Ken tidak akan menangis lagi. Tatapannya terus terarah pada wajah sang bocah.

"Ja-jadi, kau tidak akan mengusirku bukan?" Naruto bertanya gugup.

Sasuke melirik sekilas.

"Kita bicarakan nanti. Setelah Ken tidur."

.

.

Keponakan blue udah agak gedean, umur 5 bulan, gendut, unyu, and imut, but, dia cengenggg bangetttt. Tiap nangis g bisa berhenti kecuali klo udh minum susu and tidur. Kalo blue jadi baby sitternya pas libur, badan blue pasti pegel-pegel semua, blue nyerah and serahin si baby ke mama blue akhirnya. Jadi deh blue update #apahubungannyacoba *dibuangkelaut*

Yo, kawan, apa kabar? Abaikan curcol gaje diatas, semoga masih ada yang mau baca cerita ini and ninggalin jejak :3, maaf klo updatenya lama cz inspirasi muncul klo ada keponakan doang, hihi

Special thanks to fav and follow, and ripiuwer

Sampai jumpa di chap depan yang bakal publish (ngaret) lagi, hhe

Jaa, nee

*chuu


	3. Chapter 3

_"Jangan pernah bersikap panik di dekat bayi. Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa ia takut mendengar nada marah dan frustasimu?" Sasuke berkata dengan nada datar terkontrol. Hitam malam matanya terarah pada manik sewarna sama milik Ken yang bergulir kesana-kemari dengan nyaman.__ Bibir mungilnya berdecap-decap asik dengan susu putih yang beberapa saat lalu si pirang buat._

_Naruto berdehem beberapa kali._

_"Maaf .."_

_Sasuke tidak merespon. Masih lengkap dengan kemeja, dasi dan Jas, dia tidak berhenti menimang sebelum yakin Ken tidak akan menangis lagi. Tatapannya terus terarah pada wajah sang bocah._

_"Ja-jadi, kau tidak akan mengusirku bukan?" Naruto bertanya gugup._

_Sasuke melirik sekilas._

_"Kita bicarakan nanti. Setelah Ken tidur."_

_._

_._

**.**

**.**

_**Sasuke, Naruto, and The Baby**_

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: T**

**Warning and Genre : AU, ****BL/SHo-ai, ****Drama, Romance, Family, OOC, Boys love, Typo(s), and many more**

**Main Character: ****Sasuke x Naruto slight Itachi x femKyuubi and many Original Character**

**TIDAK SUKA, JANGAN BACA**

.

.

Chapter 3

#

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan. Langit-langit kamar berwarna putih bersih mengisi iris hitam malamnya. Ia duduk dari posisi tidur sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya lalu menguap lebar.

Jika beberapa hari sebelumnya ia bangun, mandi, memakai pakaian kerja lalu sarapan dengan roti dan telur goreng, pagi ini sedikit berbeda. Sasuke hampir melupakan kejadian kemarin sore saat ia disangka maling oleh seorang pemuda pirang yang kewarasannya dipertanyakan.

Tapi semua itu sudah berlalu, Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu alasan khususnya tapi ia membiarkan Naruto tinggal. Alasan pertamanya adalah Ken, dan lagi, Naruto akan tinggal dirumahnya sampai Itachi dan Kyuubi kembali. Hanya sebentar, kurang lebih dua minggu. Jika Sasuke menendang pemuda itu keluar, sama saja ia mencari mati dengan kakak iparnya—Kyuubi, wanita itu pasti akan langsung menghajarnya habis-habisan. Walaupun tidak dekat dan baru beberapa kali bertemu dengan istri kakaknya, tapi Sasuke bisa tahu tabiat wanita itu yang galak. Buktinya adalah Itachi yang bahkan bisa langsung takluk padanya.

"Selamat pagi."

Sapaan kaku dari si pirang menyambut Sasuke saat ia memasuki dapur. Pemuda itu memakai celana pendek longgar selutut dan kaus putih bergambar rubah. Sasuke hanya mencibir penampilan Naruto dalam hati.

Menjawab dengan dua huruf singkat andalannya, Sasuke memilih untuk menyapa Ken yang tengah memainkan sendok yang belepotan bubur di kursi bayi. Bocah berrambut merah itu langsung membuka mulutnya dengan celoteh khas bayi, mungkin bermaksud memberi sapaan bagi sang paman.

"Sepertinya tidurmu nyenyak." Sasuke berkata sambil mengusap kepala Ken lembut.

"Kau harus menghabiskan makananmu, _red boy_."

"Amm, amm, brruu .."

Sasuke tertawa kecil ketika melihat Ken berusaha untuk mengajaknya bicara.

"Oke, paman tidak tahu apa maksudmu, tapi paman senang karen kau tidak menangis pagi ini."

Tatapan Ken teralih ke arah lain. Sasuke mengikutinya dan ia melihat Naruto tengah meletakkan omelet keju yang baru matang di atas meja.

"Aku rasa Ken memintamu untuk sarapan." Naruto berkata—masih dengan nada kaku dan ragu untuk mencoba ikut akrab.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat alis dan membatin kenapa si pirang begitu sok tahu mengartikan celoteh Ken. Tapi di luar dugaan, Ken menjerit senang sampai air liurnya turun dari sela bibir. Hal itu membuat si raven tidak melanjutkan opini negatifnya pada Naruto.

"Masakanku tidak begitu enak, tapi, aku rasa masih layak untuk dimakan." Naruto berkata sambil mendekat ke arah Ken lalu mulai meraih bocah itu dalam gendongannya.

Mereka berdua beradu pandang untuk beberapa lama sebelum Naruto menjauh ke arah westafle dan meraih sendok ditangan Ken.

Sasuke hanya membisu sambil meraih kursi untuk duduk lalu mulai mengambil piring dan garpu.

"Aku sudah makan bersama Ken tadi." Naruto berkata sebelum Sasuke bertanya. Si raven yang awalnya ragu-ragu untuk mengambil omelet dalam piring besar, kini mengambilnya dengan gaya acuh. Ia kemudian menuangkan segelas jus jeruk yang telah tersedia di tengah meja.

'Tidak buruk.' Ia membatin saat menggigit seujung garpu hasil masakan Naruto. Ia meilirk diam-diam pada punggung pemuda yang kini tengah merapikan bekas makan Ken dan membuka celemek di leher bayi itu.

Ia tidak berkata-kata lagi sampai sarapannya hampir habis dan Naruto menghilang dibalik pintu dapur setelah mengatakan padanya bahwa dia ingin memandikan Ken.

.

.

"Kau dan Itachi gila. Apa kalian berdua tidak tahu bahwa semalam dia hampir mengusirku?!" Naruto menjerit pada ponselnya. Setelah hampir lima puluh kali menghubungi ponsel Kyuubi atau Itachi, akhirnya salah satu ponsel mereka aktif—ponsel Itachi yang langsung disambar oleh Kyuubi. Naruto yang hendak menjemur pakaian Ken tertahan di serambi samping rumah lalu mulai marah-marah.

"Tapi dia tidak melakukannya bukan?" Kyuubi berkata lembut.

Naruto mengerang kesal. Samar, ia juga bisa mendengar suara Itachi yang mengatakan bahwa Sasuke adalah anak baik.

"Seharusnya kalian mengatakan sejak awal bahwa rumah ini sudah ditempati. Jika tahu ada orang lain, hasilnya tidak seburuk kemarin. Lagipula kenapa kalian tidak bilang pada Sasuke bahwa aku akan tinggal disini. Aku merasa seperti orang bodoh." Naruto meremas pakaian yang baru saja dicucinya.

"Kau hanya perlu menyalahkan Itachi adikku sayang—" Naruto bisa mendengar portes 'apa' dua oktaf dari Itachi di belakang sana. Ia yakin suami takut istri itu pasti hanya bisa memandang pasrah Kyuubi—menerima dengan lapang dada.

"Aku yakin umurnya belum kepala tiga, tapi kau tahu bukan kalau dia itu mengalami penuaan dini, lihat saja wajahnya yang keriput, tidak heran jika dia pikun di usia muda. Salahkan dia karena lupa bahwa adiknya telah pulang dari Amerika, lalu menyuruhmu seenaknya untuk datang ke rumah itu."

Naruto hanya mengernyit saat nada suara Kyuubi meninggi. Si pirang heran, bukankah yang seharusnya marah adalah dia?

"Aku akan menendang pantat Sasuke jika dia berani membuatmu—"

Jeda beberapa lama.

"Hai Naruto, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" Suara dengan nada lembut dan maskulin menggantikan suara cempreng Kyuubi.

"Itachi .." Naruto menghela nafas. Bingung antara harus marah atau bagaimana. Sekeras apapun ia perotes, semuanya memang telah terjadi. Dan lagi, Sasuke sudah menerimanya sekarang. Hanya saja Naruto masih merasa kaku, ia merasa sangat malu dan bodoh.

"Maafkan Sasuke jika dia merepotkanmu. Sepenuhnya memang aku yang salah. Sasuke tidak memberitahuku kalau dia sudah pulang ke London selama hampir beberapa minggu ini. Mungkin dia sibuk, jadi lupa memberitahuku."

Mendengar permintaan maaf kakak ipar tercintanya, mau tidak mau, Naruto tidak jadi marah.

"Yah, posisi kami juga salah. Saat aku datang memang tidak ada orang. Aku langsung berpikir mungkin rumah ini benar-benar kosong dan aku lupa untuk mengecek semuanya karena lelah."

"Baguslah jika kau dan Sasuke sudah lebih baik sekarang. Aku harap kau menjaga Ken dengan baik—"

Jeda lagi.

"Dimana Ken?" suara Kyuubi kembali menggema.

Naruto berdecak pelan ketika tahu Kyuubi pasti menyerobot ponselnya dari Itachi. Apa wanita itu lupa bahwa suaminya sedang bicara.

Dia benar-benar wanita yang kejam.

"Ken sedang tidur siang. Aku baru saja selesai mencuci baju." Naruto menjawab malas.

"Hihiii, baguslah. Oke, aku dan Itachi harus pergi. Kau tahu kan bahwa kami sedang sibuk, jadi jangan hubungi kami. Dan oh—sampaikan salamku pada si rambut pantat ayam. Bye, adikku sayang."

"Eh, Kyuu tung—"

Tut tut tut tut.

Naruto menatap layar ponselnya tidak percaya.

Sibuk katanya?

Sibuk liburan?

Naruto mengerang keras. Ia meremas cuciannya gemas.

.

.

"Pindah kamar?" Sasuke bertanya saat ia baru saja pulang kerja dan beberapa menit yang lalu ia baru saja berganti pakaian lalu bergerak menuju dapur untuk mengambil air putih. Tatapannya terarah pada Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul lalu bertanya tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun.

_"Apa kau bisa pindah kamar dari kamarmu yang sekarang kau tempati?"_

Sasuke berdecak pelan. Sejak kedatangan Naruto dan Ken, ia memang tidur di kamar yang bersebelahan dengan kamarnya. Kamar itu adalah bekas kamar Itachi, sementara dua orang tamu itu tidur di kamar pribadinya.

Rumah itu sendiri telah ditempati oleh Itachi sebelum menikah dengan Kyuubi, dan merupakan tempat tinggal Sasuke saat ia masih _High School_ setelah sebelumnya ia tingga bersama kedua orang tuanya di barat Inggris saat _elementary school_ hingga kelas dua _junior high school_. Berpikir pendidikan di kota London lebih menunjang dibanding dengan tanah kelahiran kedua orangtuanya, akhirnya Fugaku dan Minato membeli rumah itu. Rumah sederhana yang klasik dan tenang. Komplek perumahan itu sendiri tidak langsung berbaur dengan jalan raya atau gedung perkantoran. Sangat cocok untuk tempat tinggal dua pemuda lajang, ditambah Itachi sendiri mendapat bagian mengurus perusahaan keluarganya di kota itu.

Rumah itu kemudian hanya ditempati Itachi saat Sasuke pergi ke Amerika. Lalu benar-benar kosong saat Itachi menikah dan tinggal bersama Kyuubi di Wembley. Mereka kemudian menyewa jasa bagian sosial untuk mengurus rumah tersebut.

"Ini rumahku—maksudku rumahmu juga. Kamarmu dekat dengan dapur, jadi aku akan lebih mudah saat Ken bangun malam-malam dan aku bisa langsung membuat susu." ucapan Naruto berikutnya langsung membuat Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya.

Ah. Itu dia. Itu salah satu alasan kenapa ia mau menerima Naruto dirumah ini. Bisa saja dia menendang Naruto keluar dan merampas Ken, tapi Sasuke bukanlah seorang pria yang bisa mengurus bayi. Dibanding dengan Naruto, ia merasa tidak ada apa-apanya. Ia tidak bisa membuat susu bayi dengan takaran ini itu, atau memandikannya, memakaikan pakaiannya pada tubuh lemah dan rapuh, ugh—Sasuke tidak bisa.

Dan, Naruto menyelesaikan semua masalahnya. Sasuke berharap Itachi benar-benar hanya liburan selama dua minggu, entah apa yang terjadi jika pasangan suami istri itu lupa diri dan menambah waktu liburan. Bukan merasa terganggu dengan kedatangan bocah bayi bermata besar dan jernih, bukan itu, ia merasa senang dan beruntung karena rumahnya yang sepi bisa lebih hidup. Hanya saja dengan Naruto—

Sasuke tidak tahu, ia hanya merasa tidak mungkin bisa sepemikiran dengan pemuda itu. Mengingat bagaimana mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya.

"Kau tidak keberatan bukan?" Naruto bertanya tidak sabaran.

Sasuke berdecak lagi—terlihat enggan untuk setuju.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus membantuku untuk memindah-mindahkan barangku."

"Aku juga harus merapikan barang-barangku." Naruto mengerutkan kening.

"Kau bantu aku pindahkan barang sampai kamarku kosong, lalu kau bisa merapikan barang-barangmu." Sasuke menjawab tenang.

"Apa setelah itu kau akan membantuku merapikan barang-barangku?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Sasuke menjawab langsung.

Naruto menatap tidak percaya.

"Itu tidak adil."

"Kau yang memintaku pindah dobe, jika bukan karena Ken, aku pasti akan langsung menolaknya."

Naruto mati kutu. Ia memilih untuk tidak menjawab dan pergi keluar dapur.

Sasuke hanya mencibir dan mendelikkan mata kesal pada punggung pemuda pirang itu. Ia kemudian ikut keluar menuju kamarnya untuk pindahan.

Benar-benar menyebalkan.

.

.

"Dilantai dua itu apa?" Naruto bertanya saat Sasuke tengah mengangkat kardus berisi baju-bajunya. Pemuda raven itu mengumpat saat secara tidak sengaja kakinya tersandung ujung pintu.

"Jangan berisik, nanti Ken bangun." Naruto berkata tanpa peduli pada pemuda yang tengah meringgis kesakitan diambang pintu.

Sasuke menghela nafas keras sambil memberikan tatapan jengkel pada Naruto.

"Satu kamar tidak terpakai, lonteng kecil yang berisi barang dan buku lama, perpustakaan keluarga, dan ruangan santai." Sasuke berkata sambil keluar kamar. Naruto mengikutinya sambil membawa kardus berisi buku-buku dan beberapa materi kerja Sasuke.

"Ruang santai?" Naruto bertanya bingung saat langkah Sasuke berjalan cepat menuju kamar Itachi yang telah berganti menjadi kamarnya. Jarak dua kamar itu sendiri hanya lima meter.

"Ruangan kosong yang tidak terpakai. Dulu saat sekolah, teman-temanku sering main disana. Ruangan itu tepat mengarah pada balkon."

Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia mengikuti Sasuke saat pemuda itu masuk ke dalam kamar dan meletakan kardus dekat lemari tinggi berpintu empat warna hitam.

"Lalu kau?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengusap keningnya yang berkeringat. "Kau sekarang pengangguran bukan? Sebelumnya kau tinggal disini atau apa?"

Telinga Naruto sedikit sensitif ketika mendengar kata pengangguran, ia meletakan dus asal ke atas ranjang sebagai pelampiasan.

"Aku baru lulus dari Universitas swasta di pinggir kota London. Sebelumnya aku tinggal bersama nenekku di Jepang. Aku baru pindah saat baru masuk kuliah."

"Apa yang kau ambil?" Sasuke beringsut ke lemari dan membukanya lebar-lebar. Masih ada beberapa pakaian Itachi dan Sasuke memisahkannya ke lemari ujung.

"Aku mengambil Sastra Inggris."

"Huh? Pekerjaan apa yang kau inginkan dari jurusan itu." Sasuke berkata mencemoh.

Naruto bersedekap tangan. "Aku bisa menjadi guru."

Bahu Sasuke terguncang menahan tawa.

"Yeah, jurusan itu memang sering dianggap sebelah mata oleh banyak orang. Tidak seperti hukum, dokter, ekonomi, akuntansi, bla bla .." bibir Naruto mengerucut.

Sasuke hanya melirik sekilas pada Naruto yang tengah duduk diatas ranjang.

"Kau pikir, berapa harga tempat tidur bayi."

"Hah?" Sasuke mengerutkan kening saat Naruto mengalihkan pemicaraan yang entah kemana.

"Maksudku tentang Ken. Karena tidak punya ranjang, dia terpaksa harus tidur ditempat tidur dewasa dan dibatasi bantal supaya aman. Walaupun aku tahu dia tidak akan mungkin jatuh karena kasurmu sangat lebar, tapi aku merasa sedikit sedih."

"Aku pikir kau tidur sambil menyusuinya dengan dadamu."

Naruto membeku. Ia beralih pada Sasuke yang ikut berhenti memasukkan baju-bajunya dari dus ke dalam lemari. Sepertinya si raven menyadari kalimat kotornya.

"Sialan." Naruto bergumam sengit.

Sasuke berdehem lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya kaku—salah tingkah.

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu—"

Naruto bangkit berdiri lalu berjalan ke arah pintu. Sasuke menyadari sesuatu.

"Aku hanya bercanda." ia berkata.

Langkah Naruto terhenti.

"Aku akan merapikan sisanya." kemudian ia berlalu.

Sasuke mengeluh pelan. Ia meruntuki kebodohannya. Ia benar-benar lupa bahwa ia adalah seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Seorang Uchiha Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa bercanda!—atau tepatnya, dia _garing_ dan tidak bisa membuat lelucon. Ia sungguh lupa akan kenyataan itu.

.

.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya." Jugo, pemuda nyentrik dengan rambut orange berkata pada sahabatnya. Ia melipat kedua tangan diatas meja lalu menyandarkan dagunya disana.

"Apa karena ada saudaramu yang kau ceritakan kemarin? Pasti menyenangkan jika pulang kerja disambut seseorang yang telah menyiapkan makanan dan bocah bayi lucu."

Sasuke hanya memainkan pulpen diujung bibirnya.

"Jika dia wanita, pasti sangat pas." Jugo terkekeh.

"Tidak ada yang pas disini." Sasuke mendecih.

"Jangan bilang kau masih memikirkan Karin? Biasanya dia selalu datang menemuimu sepulang kerja lalu mengajak minum seperti biasa."

"Aku tidak tertarik pada orang itu. Aku pergi jika kau atau Suigetsu pergi." Sasuke beralih pada papan keyboard di atas meja. Ia menarik kursi untuk menyamankan posisi mengetiknya.

"Jadi, kasus apa yang sedang kau tangani? Kemarin aku menangani kasus penganiayaan, sama sekali tidak menyenangkan jika bertemu dengan orang sakit jiwa tapi berpenampilan layaknya orang normal."

"Apa sudah masuk persidangan?"

Jugo angkat bahu. "Klienku yang menjadi korban belum bisa keluar dari rumah sakit, masih trauma. Sidang kemarin hanya mendengar pembelaan dari tersangka."

"Aku mulai malas dengan kasus seperti itu. Terakhir aku harus berurusan dengan pembunuh yang menghabisi satu keluarganya, hanya anak laki-lakinya yang selamat. Umurnya masih lima tahun, keluarga terdekat menuntut sang Ayah untuk dihukum mati." Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. "Aku lebih tertarik menjadi detektif yang mencari tahu siapa pelakunya yang jelas-jelas bersalah daripada harus melihat korbannya."

"Kau bisa langsung menjadi detektif di Skotland Yard." Jugo tertawa. "Tapi resiko yang akan kau tanggung sangat besar, kita tidak tahu besok masih hidup atau tidak."

Sasuke menjauhkan layar laptop dari pandangannya. "Kita lihat saja nanti."

Jugo menegakan badan, lalu melemaskan badannya sampai tulangnya berbunyi dengan glemutuk yang membuat Sasuke mendengus karena terganggu.

"Ah, aku lupa." Sasuke menatap layar ponselnya yang gelap.

"Apa kau tahu dimana aku bisa membeli tempat tidur bayi?"

Jugo melongo, tatapannya terarah pada wajah _stoic_ Sasuke dengan rasa penasaran luar biasa.

"Untuk keponakanku." Sasuke menjelaskan singkat.

Jugo mendengus geli. "Aku benar-benar ingin tahu bagaimana rupa keponakanmu, Sasuke—dan saudaramu tentunya."

Sasuke berdecak tidak suka. "Tidak usah mencari masalah denganku."

Jugo mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Oke. Oke."

.

.

Hari Sabtu, bertepatan dengan hari ketiga Naruto dirumah Uchiha. Tetap keukeuh bahwa rumah itu juga miliknya, pemuda itu dikejutkan oleh pernyataan Sasuke saat sarapan.

"Kita harus bersih-bersih."

Pemuda raven mengatakan kalimat ambigu itu saat setelah selesai makan. Naruto sedikit tersinggung. Dia sadar dia adalah seorang pengangguran, tapi dia tetap bekerja dirumah. Memangnya, Sasuke pikir, yang menyapu, mengepel dirumah ini siapa?

"Lantai dua." Sasuke berkata saat Naruto hendak protes. Kerutan dikening karamelnya menandakan bahwa dia kesal.

Sasuke meneguk segelas air putih lalu menatap Ken yang tengah bermain dengan plastik mainan mirip jeli berbentuk donat dikursi bayi.

"Kita akan membuat kamar untuk Ken dilantai dua, jadi aku pikir, kita perlu merapikan beberapa barang-barang disana."

"Kau serius?" Naruto beralih pada Sasuke, lalu pada Ken secara bergantian. Bocah bayi itu hanya memaju-mundurkan bibirnya—terlihat seperti ingin ikut ambil bagian ketika namanya disebut-sebut. Mata hitamnya bergulir dan melebar.

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya. "Selama ini kau tidur di sofa kamarku karena ranjang itu digunakan oleh Ken. Aku pikir tidak ada salahnya untuk menggunakan kamar yang tidak dipakai."

Naruto membuka penahan ditubuh Ken saat Sasuke berjalan keluar dapur. Ia menggendong bayi itu lalu membuntuti si raven.

"Lalu?" Naruto terlihat antusias. Ia tersenyum lebar sambil mengecup kepala Ken.

"Aku ingin ruang santai yang pernah kuberi tahu padamu dijadikan kamar nantinya." Sasuke menatap Naruto. Iris biru pemuda itu terlihat seperti bersinar. Si raven mulai berpikir terkadang Naruto bersikap seperti Ken—seperti bayi yang menggemaskan.

Sasuke berhenti diujung tangga. Ia mengulang kata menggemaskan yang tadi terlintas diotaknya, lalu menggeleng cepat.

"Kau bisa lihat ruangan itu sendiri lalu putuskan dimana kita akan meletakkan ranjang Ken."

"Kau membeli ranjang untuknya juga?!" Naruto berseru heboh sambil menaiki tangga marmer dibawah kakinya. Seruannya berhasil membuat kedua alis Ken berkerut-kerut dan bibirnya mulai cemberut.

"Paman tidak berseru padamu sayang." Naruto berbisik lembut pada Ken, yang otomatis membuat bayi itu tidak jadi menangis karena tadi sempat kaget dengan nada tingginya.

"Mungkin nanti siang pengantar barang akan datang."

Naruto tidak berkata-kata lagi. Ia telah sampai dilantai dua. Dilorong, ada dua pintu disebelah kiri dan satu pintu disebelah kanan.

"Itu kamar tamu, dan yang diujung adalah perpustakaan yang merangkap menjadi ruang kerja Itachi." Sasuke menunjuk arah kiri. Naruto mengikutinya. Ia lalu mendongak dan mendapati sebuah garis berbentuk persegi panjang diatap diujung lorong, ia berpikir mungkin itu tangga tertutup menuju loteng.

Sasuke membuka pintu kamar sebelah kanan yang tidak terkunci lalu masuk ke dalam sana.

Naruto ikut masuk dan ternganga. Ruangan santai yang Sasuke katakan benar-benar luas. Sebuah tivi lebar terpampang diatas meja sebelah kanan ruangan, sebuah sofa panjang menempel didinding dekat pintu. Ada sebuah lemari ukuran sedang empat tingkat dengan dua pintu yang berisi buku dan kaset-kaset cd. Sisanya hanya ruangan kosong dengan karpet tebal. Ruangan itu terlihat sedikit gelap karena membelakangi matahari terbit, tapi Naruto yakin kamar yang mengarah pada balkon dengan pintu kaca itu pasti sangat indah saat sore hari—saat matahari terbenam. Pintu kacanya yang lebar pasti akan membuat sinar matahari berwarna emas langsung masuk ke ruangan ini.

"Kau menggunakan ruangan ini saat _high school_?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke yang tengah melihat apakah televisi masih berfungsi atau tidak berbalik lalu mendekati Naruto.

"Kau akan mengomentari cat dan dekorasinya?" ia bertanya.

Naruto menggeleng cepat-cepat. Padahal, awalnya ia memang ingin mengomentari itu. Bayangkan saja, semua ruangan ini dicat dengan warna biru dan dilangit-langit kamarnya sengaja dibuat gambar-gambar pemandangan langit malam—dimana ada banyak gambar bintang disana. Benar-benar mirip kamar anak-anak. Hanya satu yang menarik perhatian Naruto, yaitu gambar yang terlukis di dinding dekat pintu keluar balkon dimana disana tergambar pohon sakura berwarna pink beserta bunga-bunganya yang berguguran. Ruangan itu benar-benar terlihat hidup.

Ken menggeliat saat Naruto mematung saja dan tidak bergerak. Tangannya menggapai ke arah Sasuke.

Sepertinya bocah itu ingin ikut paman yang satunya.

"Kau akan mendapat kamar baru." Naruto berkata sambil memberikan Ken pada Sasuke yang telah bersiap menggendong bayi itu.

"Aku pikir kita perlu merubah dekorasinya sesuai selera Ken." Sasuke menatap Ken didepan dada sambil memiringkan kepalanya, lalu tersenyum saat Ken menggapai-gapai wajahnya dengan tangan-tangan mungil itu.

"Aku pikir, nanti kamar Ken diletakan disini." Naruto berjalan ke tengah ruangan. "Lalu catnya, aku pikir lebih terang jika diganti menjadi warna kuning."

Sasuke terlihat tidak setuju.

"Kau tidak berpikir akan mengganti catnya dengan warna merah bukan?" Naruto menuduh, Sasuke menjawab dengan gendikan bahu. Ia lalu sibuk kembali dengan Ken yang tidak berhenti meraba-raba wajahnya sambil menjerit senang.

"Kau memakaikan popok pada Ken bukan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Yeah, kau tidak perlu takut dia akan kencing dibajumu."

Sasuke hanya hanya mengangkat alis—tidak peduli bahwa tadi Naruto tengah mencibirnya.

"Lalu bagaimana, apa kau setuju dengan warna catnya. Karena menurutku, warna kuning bisa mengusir nyamuk, aku ingin kamar ini bebas dari serangga."

"Terserah padamu."

Naruto memutar badan. Ia yakin kamar luas itu akan menjadi kamar bayi yang paling indah.

"Apa kau juga membeli lemari untuknya?"

Sasuke ragu-ragu. Kemarin, ia memang meminta pada Jugo untuk memesan ranjang bayi atas namanya, tapi ia lupa jika bayi juga membutuhkan lemari.

"Umm, sebenarnya kau tidak perlu sih, lagipula Ken hanya sebentar disini, kau tidak perlu membuang uangmu dan—"

"Aku membelinya." Sasuke memotong cepat. Ia menatap ke arah balkon—merasa kurang yakin.

"Aku harap temanku tahu, aku telah menyuruhnya untuk membeli perlengkapan tidur untuk bayi."

Naruto mendengus geli ketika semburat merah yang samar hinggap dikedua pipi pucat Sasuke.

"Jangan bilang, kau memesan warna merah."

Sasuke memilih untuk tidak menjawab.

Dan, Naruto tersenyum puas.

.

.

Dua hari berlalu setelahnya. Sasuke mendapat Kasus yang mengharuskan ia pergi untuk mencari data pekerjaannya keluar kota. Kasus baru kliennya kali ini lebih merepotkan. Ia berpikir Skotland Yard adalah tawaran yang memang ia perlukan. Ia akan memikirkannya setelah kasus ini berakhir.

Dilain sisi, hubungannya dengan Naruto sekarang lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Sedikit demi sedikit mereka mencoba untuk membuka diri. Bahkan sekarang, Naruto sudah tahu apa bahan makanan kesukaannya. Perlu Sasuke akui bahwa Naruto, walaupun dia adalah laki-laki, tapi dia sangat pandai memasak. Walaupun tidak bisa dibilang selevel restoran, tapi entah kenapa, Sasuke menyukai apapun yang pemuda itu buat.

Meskipun kini hubungannya dengan Naruto membaik, Sasuke masih heran dengan kakak dan kakak iparnya. Ia berpikir betapa keterlaluannya mereka membiarkan seorang lulusan mahasiswa satu bulan diminta untuk menjaga seorang bayi, dan lagi, mereka begitu susah untuk dihubungi.

Menyebalkan sekali.

Sasuke meraih saku bajunya saat ponselnya bergetar.

Sebuah pesan.

Bukan dari klien.

.

.

"Kau merindukan pamanmu yah?" Naruto berkata pada Ken sambil memutar mainan yang tergantung diatas ranjang bayi. Gambar akrilik berbagai macam hewan mulai bergerak dan iris hitam Ken akan mengikuti gerakan itu. Tangannya tidak bisa diam, sebentar-sebentar, bayi itu juga akan berteriak kegirangan sambil mengangkat tangan mungilnya. Jika lelah, bayi itu akan meraih ujung kakinya sambil memainkan bibir sampai belepotan air liur.

Lampu masih terang benderang. Jendela dan pintu kaca sudah dikunci, dan ditutup dengan horden berwarna hijau lumut. Naruto bersandar pada pinggiran ranjang Ken. Hari ini adalah malam kedua dimana bayi itu tidur dikamarnya sendiri. Kamar yang Naruto dan Sasuke buat sendiri. Mereka berdua bahkan mengecetnya tanpa menyewa tukang.

Pengantar barang datang saat siang hari Sabtu kemarin. Mereka membawa lemari dan ranjang warna merah dengan truk besar—warna yang sudah Naruto tebak. Karena sebagian dinding saja yang dicat, mereka hanya perlu setengah hari untuk menyelesaikan semuanya.

Dan sekarang Naruto bisa tidur nyenyak di ranjang, bukan disofa seperti sebelumnya. Ia bersyukur karena Sasuke tidak meminta pindah kamar lagi. Sepertinya pemuda itu sadar bahwa Naruto harus sering terjaga ketika Ken bangun malam hari. Bagaimanapun juga, kamar itu terletak didekat ujung tangga, Naruto akan lebih mudah tahu jika Ken menangis dan terbangun saat malam.

Makan malam telah berlalu sejam yang lalu. Ken masih belum mengantuk walaupun Naruto ingin sekali memejamkan mata. Bayi itu masih bersemangat, berceloteh, dan menggerak-gerakan kakinya. Naruto hanya menatap dalam diam sambil terus memutar mainan diatas ranjang. Sudah hampir setengah ia jam bicara pada Ken, dan kini ia merasa lelah.

"Aku harap orang tuamu cepat kembali dan aku bisa secepatnya mencari kerja." Naruto berkata dengan mata setengah mengantuk.

Iris hitam Ken terarah padanya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Natuto merasa enggan. Ia berpikir bagaimana jika bocah bayi itu tidak berada di dekapannya lagi? Bagaimana jika Ken kembali pada Ayah dan Ibunya?

"Seberapa menyebalkan dan cengeng kau, aku pasti akan merindukanmu .." Naruto berbisik lembut. Ia meraih pipi kanan Ken dengan ujung jarinya. Lembut, dan menenangkan.

"Aku benar-benar akan merindukanmu Ken .."

.

.

Kemarin keponakan abis main kerumah, hidungnya meler gegara musim hujan (terusgueketularan), and blue dateng lagi buat update #tiba2gaje :3

Hai kawan, apa kabar? Semoga kalian sehat yah, semoga ada yang mau baca cerita ini and ripiu juga XD, ngga juga sih, blue cuma lagi ngerasa fic SN lagi sepi sekarang (g tau kenapa itu bikin blue sedih T_T) yeah, semoga ngga berkepanjangan, semoga makin banyak yang nulis nantinya.

Trms bagi yang udah ripiu chap kemarin, fav, follow makasih banget atas respon positif kalian *hug*

Blue bakal ketemu lagi ma kalian taun depan (mudah-mudahan). Yosh tetep semangat!

Jaa, nee


End file.
